Things I'll Never Say
by Phoenix Eve
Summary: Basically, a great song fic! Ego trip! Anyway, it's about Helga and Arnold at a high school dance and she is having a bit of trouble saying something she has wanted to say for awhile.


Yet another song fic, but this song is just too Helga to pass up!

Setting: High school dance.

Song: "Things I'll Never Say" Avril Lavigine

Text

~lyrics~

Helga sat in one of the chairs along the long gym wall, night was almost over and she successfully avoided dancing any slow dance once again. She smoothed out her short pink dress and sighed. The music starting playing for the last dance, some sappy song.

~I'm tugging at my hair, I am pulling at my clothes~

Arnold sighs as he sees most of the girls he had been asking to dance that night had already coupled of for the last dance. Everything wasn't going to plan, going stag sucked. He was about to give up and take a seat and wait out the song, but then he noticed Helga glaring down the couples. He hadn't seen her on the floor for a slow dance, poor girl, she most feel bad. Maybe he should ask her to dance.

~I'm trying to keep my cool, I know it shows, I'm starring at my feet~

Hey Helga?" Arnold asked and held his hand out. "Wanna dance?"

~My cheeks are turning red~

"Well I…" Helga stammered.

~I'm searching for the words inside my head~

"Sure, whatever Football head!" Helga said and stood up. Arnold took her hand in his.

~I'm feeling nervous~

He led her out to the dance floor and placed his hands on her hips, she glared and he raised them to her rips with a sheepish grin. She returned the grin with a nervous one.

~Trying to be perfect, because I know you are worth it~

Arnold began to lead them in the classic high school slow dance shuffle, since most high school students just kind of swayed to the music instead of actually dancing.

~You're worth it, Yeah~

"This is nice." Arnold said, trying to ease the tension, Helga opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and looked back down at the floor as they continued to sway and move their feet slightly.

~If I could say what I want to say~

"You wanted to say something?" Arnold asked.

~I wanna blow you away~

"Nah, nothing." Helga said, thinking this would be a good time to pronouce her love, but like there was any way in hell that was going to happen, she was still keeping it a secret.

~Be with you every night~

Arnold slid his arm around Helga a bit more, she gave a look of protest.

"Just trying to blend in." Arnold said looking around at the other couples, who were in tight embraces, Helga rolled her eyes and moved her hands from his shoulders and wrapped them around his neck.

~Am I squeezing you too tight~

"So, why did you ask me to dance?" Helga asked as she was getting very nervous about being so close.

~If I could say what I want to see~

"Because your are the prettiest wallflower here!" Arnold said with laugh, Helga blushed a bit. 

~I want to see you go down on one knee, marry me today~

"Yeah yeah, it's because I am the only girl on the chairs with less facial hair then you and that's why." Helga said, trying to push the complement away.

~Yes, I am wishing my life away~

"Oh you are too hard on yourself, you are very cute." Arnold said, but did look over to see a girl with somewhat of a mustache dancing with Brainy. Brainy was glaring at Arnold for a weird reason.

"Hmph, whatever." Helga said.

~With these things that I'll never say~

"For someone who is so tough, you seem a bit nervous." Arnold said, noticing the quiver in her voice.

~It doesn't do me any good, just a waste of time~

" Well maybe it's because you are giving my the creeps, and where is your hand going?" Helga said, avoiding the actual question at hand.

"It's still on your back, I didn't even move it!" Arnold said, trying to figure out a way not to get beat by Helga for being a pervert when he really wasn't.

~What use is it to you~

"Are you okay? Do you want to keep dancing?" Arnold asked as helga looked some what miffed.

~What's on my mind~

"I am fine!" Helga said in a livid voice and Arnold squirmed a bit at the harshness.

~If it ain't coming out~

"Just checking, I wanted to know what was on your mind was all." Arnold said and continued to dance. Helga was a bit taken back.

"You want to know what I am thinking about?" Helga asked surprised. She thinking about how she was finally in the arms of her beloved. But to say that, never.

~We're not going anywhere~

"Yeah, you seem like you are always thinking about something when I am around, what is it?" Arnold said with the curious little smile that Helga just adored.

"Nothing important." Helga said and smiled back at him.

~So why can't I just tell you I care~

"Anything can be important if it means something to you to think about it so much." Arnold said. Always wise words from him,

~I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect, Because I know you are worth it, you're worth it~

"Well I was just thinking about you…" Helga said shyly. Arnold raised an eyebrow.

~If I could say what I want to say~

"Me? Really?" Arnold said, a bit charmed.

"You….and your stupid sweaty palms on my dress, damn, you are going to leave a spot." Helga said, snapping back to her normal mode.

~Say I wanna blow you away~

Arnold just laughed and moved his hand slightly, taking Helga a little closer into his embrace.

~Be with you every night~

"Hey Arnold?" Helga said as she realized where she was.

~If I could say what I want to see~

"Yeah Helga?" Arnold said, looking down a bit at her in his arms.

~I want to see you go down on one knee, marry me today~

"Well I just wanted to tell you something." Helga said and cleared her voice.

"What?" Arnold said.

~Yes I am wishing my life away~

"That I think you….." Helga said and looked back up at him, their eyes meeting.

~With these things I will never say~

"You…should tell me where you bought this silk shirt you are wearing. It's nice and my dad's birthday is coming up." Helga went  off into another hopeless lie, this time Arnold saw right through it.

~What's wrong with my tongue~

"That's not what you were going to ask." Arnold pointed out and Helga made no attempt to prove him wrong. She knew that was just going to dig her deeper.

~These words just keep slipping away~

"WelL. What I meant to say is. That I. You see. I meant to say." Helga rambled on. Arnold gave her another raised eyebrow.

~I stutter, I stumble, like I've got nothing to say~

"You meant to say what?" Arnold asked and Helga choked up and began to stare at the ground instead of Arnold truth seeking eyes.

~I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect~

"I forgot." Helga muttered, hoping Arnold would give up with that.

~Because I know you are worth it, you're worth it yeah~

But of course he didn't. "No you didn't stop lying and just tell me. I know you long enough to know when you lie." Arnold said.

~Yes I am wishing my life away with these thing I will never say~

"So what if I am lying, what's it to you?" Helga said.

~If I could say what I want to say, say I want to blow you away~

"Helga, we been through so much drama and school projects together we are almost like…." Arnold said but froze on the last words. Helga looked at him questioningly now.

~Be with you every night~

"Like what Arnold? What are you hiding now" Helga said in a bitter sarcastic tone.

"Nothing." Arnold replied and looked away in a deep red blush.

~If I could say what I want to see, say I want to see you go down on one knee~

"Ohhhh you're lying!" Helga mocked in an Arnold like voice.

~Marry me today~

"It's nothing." Arnold said and slid one of his hand to the back of Helga's head and eased it to his shoulder.

~Yes I am wishing my life away~

"Arnold…" Helga said surprised he would pull her into such an intimate gesture.

~With these thing I can never say~

"Shh!" Arnold whispered and leaned his head on hers.

~Yeah, these thing I will never say~

The end!

^_^ Sweet Song! Download, such a good Helga song! Review please


End file.
